This invention relates to exercise equipment and devices. More particularly, this invention relates to portable sit-up exercise devices.
Many types of exercise devices are known for exercising different muscles groups of the human body. Most exercise devices are large and heavy, preventing them from being readily moved from one room to another, or from being easily stored. Such exercise devices are typically complicated and expensive as well.
It is also difficult for fitness enthusiasts who travel for work or pleasure to have ready access to fitness equipment when they are staying away from home. Although several types of portable fitness equipment are known, these devices are typically not sufficiently small or lightweight to be readily carried from one place to another. Also, most portable devices have a number of component parts which have the disadvantage of either requiring assembly or wearing out.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable, lightweight exercise device which is compact and which may be easily carried from one place to another.